The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell
The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell is the 14th episode of the sixth season and the 125th overall episode of Charmed. Summary The Charmed Ones help out Leo's mentor, Gideon, when he wants to find out who cast the spell of darkness over magic school and conjured the Headless Horseman who has been beheading the teachers. Meanwhile, Phoebe goes on a vision quest and discovers who Chris really is. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt *Drew Fuller as Chris Halliwell Guest Stars *Dean Shelton as Zachary *Christopher Neiman as Sigmund *Adam Hendershott as Slick *Mitchah Williams as Quentin *Elena Finney as Enola *Sarah Rafferty as Carol *Betsy Randle as Mrs. Winterbourne *Gildart Jackson as Gideon Special Musical Guest *Ziggy Marley Co-Stars *J. Anthony Woods as Herman *Cate Cohen as Teacher's Aid Uncredited *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Magical Notes 'Spells' ''To Vanquish the Headless Horseman'' :Power of Three, unite! :End this grisly fright, :Reverse the roles, :and make us whole! 'Potions' 'Powers' *'Sensing Evil:' Used by a demon to scan for evil in Wyatt. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Wyatt, Leo, Gideon, Chris and Paige. *'Fireballs:' Used by the Demons to attack Phoebe in the Vision Quest. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Demons. *'Illusions:' Used by Enola to make Phoebe see her as a wolf. *'Empathy:' Used by Phoebe, trying to read Enola's emotion. Later on, she read Zachary's emotions. *'Invisibility:' Used by Gideon to make himself invisible. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Gideon to orb Sigmund's head to where all the other heads where being kept. *'Shapeshifting:' Used by Slick to shift into another student. *'Levitation:' Used by a teenage student, five nursery school kids, and Phoebe. *'Telekinesis:' Used by a student to levitate Zachary and by Zachary to throw Gideon across the conservatory. *'Conjuration:' Used by Herman to conjure an apple. Gideon used it to conjure a door portal leading to magic school. *'Telepathy:' Used by Zachary to replicate Telekinesis, Conjuration, Astral Projection, Shapeshifting and Molecular Immobilization. Enola used it read Phoebe's mind. *'Immunity: ' Zachary displayed immunity to Molecular Immobilization. *'Remote Orbing:' Used by Leo to orb a small group of magic school student up to The Upper Regions. *'Summoning:'(through a spell) Used by the Charmed Ones to summon the headless horseman. Episode Stills 05xddd.jpg 04xeeee.jpg 02xsdd.jpg 01xdd.jpg 03hghghgh.jpg 614c.jpg 04124567.jpg 614i.jpg 614h.jpg Behind The Scenes 03131.jpg 03232.jpg 03333.jpg 052.jpg Notes thumb|200px|The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell WB Trailer thumb|200px|right|A Behind the Scenes video of The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell *This is Gildart Jackson's first appearance as Gideon. *This is also the first appearance of Magic School. *The title of the episode is a reference to the story "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow". (1820) * When all the heads are put on something, an object is always there to the hide the hole. Sigmund on a table cloth, Piper's head was on a cabinet with her body in it, and then all of the sisters were on books. *In Phoebe's vision Piper's future second son said "Aunt Phoebe, we need your help". When Phoebe came out of her vision, it was Chris calling her, which made Phoebe realize that Chris is Wyatt's little brother. *Taking Wyatt's approximate age into account in Phoebe's vision, it could be argued that she is pregnant with Parker instead of P.J. during her glimpse of the future. *Piper threatened to turn Slick into a toad with a spell, invoking a common stereotype of witches. *Kaley Cuoco, who portrays Billie Jenkins, starred in a movie about the Headless Horseman, which, ironically, was called "The Hollow", which is also a name of an acient vapor on Charmed, seen in Season 4 and Season 8. *This episode shows the most people being orbed by just one person. *This episode marks the first appearance of Betsy Randle in the recurring role of Mrs. Winterbourne. *This is one of four episodes that has the word "Halliwell" in the title. *This episode scored 4.8 million viewers. Glitches * Zachary was able to tap into Piper's power and freeze the other students, although her power doesn't work on good witches. This could be due to the fact that the students at that point have the same power level of a witch practitioner, Zachary's telepathic channeling increased Piper's power or Piper's powers are getting stronger. * While Piper's head is perched atop the cabinet, her hair moves into different positions: around her neck, off to the side and behind her head. * When the students are frozen, they're together; when Phoebe and Chris return to the Manor, Zachary is separated from the others and they are in different positions. International Titles *'French:' Le Cavalier Sans Tête (The Cavalier Without Head) *'Italian:' Il mistero di Sleepy Halliwell (The Mistery of Sleepy Halliwell) *'Czech:' Události v Magické škole (Events in the Magic School) *'Slovak:' Legenda Sleepy Halliwellovej (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) *'Russian:' Legenda o sonnoy Holliwell (The Legend of Sleepy Halliwell) *'Spanish (Spain):' La leyenda de la Halliwell durmiente *'Spanish (Latin America):' La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza *'Serbian:' Legenda uspavanih Halivelovih *'German:' Die kopflosen Drei (The Headless Three) Category:Episodes Category:Season 6